In work of spraying fire resistant fiber such as rock wool together with cement slurry on steel frames such as beams, pillars, etc. in a building, since it is accompanied by recoil of sprayed material and flying apart of fire fibers harmful to a human body, work environment is extremely bad. For this reason workers are obliged to wear clothes, masks, etc. for complete defense covering their skin. Further, in spraying work, a worker holding a material supplying hose having a spraying nozzle to manipulate it must bear weight of the material and supply pressure and is forced to be engaged in heavy labor. In particular, from the point of view of safety, spraying on a beam is a work at a high ground, accompanied by danger.
Starting from the above description, recently, for the purpose of intending to improve security of spraying worker, reduction of labor, improvement of operability, etc., research and development of a spraying apparatus using a manipulator are advanced, but no apparatuses, which can sufficiently satisfy manipulability and operability, are proposed yet.
Particularly, in the case of the spraying apparatus using a manipulator, since in order to carry out spraying work, a spraying nozzle member is mounted on the extremity of the manipulator and, while material to be sprayed is carried to the nozzle member through a piping member such as a hose, a pipe, etc. with pressure, it is required that the piping member can follow smoothly movement of the manipulator without becoming tangled with the manipulator side or without being twisted, at multi-dimensional movement of the manipulator.